¡TaiyakiNya!
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: ¡Maldito Ikuto! ¡¿Cómo me convenció a hacer Taiyaki! Y lo peor es que recibí más que un pastel en forma de pez…Amuto. Mal Summary! Ako-Chian regresa a SC! xD


Bueno ewe se preguntarann*..-¡¿Como se le ocurrio este FiC? O//O miientras escuchaba, minna daisuki (BUONO!) luego Paper Moon (Tommy Heavenly6) y despues Bravo Bravo! (BUONO!) Comencé con un un One-Shot donde todos perdian sus Charas y se volvian infelices pero mejor dije...¡No mi Ikuto no! u.ú lo compenzare con Taiyaki eweU~Y ahííí se me vino la stUpida (No tan stupida xD) idea de Taiyaki ewe

**Aclaraciones: **Los padres de Amu estan de viaje, Ami se llevo a las charas (Incluyendo a Dia) e Ikuto aprovecho para colarse a la casa de Amu ewé

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

¡Taiyaki-Nya!

Desde la esquina pude ver mi casa y eso me hizo sonreír, baje las bolsas y tome un poco de aire. De nuevo las cargué y corrí hacia mi casa. Por una maldita razón Ikuto me convenció de hacer Taiyaki en mi casa ¿Cómo? Amu hagamos Taiyaki o te dejare con hijos, Amu tengo hambre de Taiyaki, Amu te violare si no hacemos Taiyaki, etc. Toque la puerta e Ikuto me abrió feliz, Yoru apareció a su lado izquierdo.

-¿Taiyaki?-Preguntaron los dos emocionados, empuje a Ikuto con las bolsas. Me encamine a la cocina y deje las bolsas en el suelo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y me dejo mostrar de nuevo a esos dos gatos callejeros-¿Taiyaki?** (1)**-Volvieron a preguntar con emoción.

-No, Wagashi **(2)**-Dije sarcásticamente pero esos dos no lo notaron y entristecieron-¡Si Taiyaki!-Les grite molesta, ellos se pusieron felices.

-Voy a salir, avísame cuando este el Taiyaki-Nya-Le habló Yoru a Ikuto, este asintió con la cabeza.

Yoru salió por la ventana feliz ya que iba a cocinar Taiyaki o intento de Taiyaki. Comencé a sacar las cosas para comenzar hacer el Taiyaki hasta que vi como Ikuto salía por la puerta de la cocina, carraspeé para llamar su atención pero me ignoro y siguió con su salida. Carraspeé con más fuerza y ahora si llame su atención.

-Salud-Me dijo y siguió con su salida. En verdad era idiota, ¿Pensó que estornude? Creo que tendré que usar palabras, suspire…

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA HAZME CASO!-Le grite mientras le lanzaba mi zapato pero para mi mala suerte el gato pervertido lo esquivo.

-Hey pechos desnutridos, eso solo se le hace a los perros-Me dijo en un tono burlón, le mande una mirada asesina pero él la ignoro ya que reía de su propio chiste sin gracia.

-Ayúdame…-Susurre tratando de cambiar de tema, sentí una brisa mover mi cabello. Mire la ventana y ahí se encontraba Ikuto tratando de escapar-¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!-Grite a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia él y lo jalaba del pantalón, pero para mi mala suerte el cayó sobre mí.

-Si me deseas solo dímelo, siempre estaré disponible Amu-Dijo mi nombre de una forma tan seductora que juro que si fuera pervertida tendría una súper mega híper hemorragia nasal. Se levanto y se sacudió, que descortés ¡Ni me ayudo a levantarme! Por mi cuenta me levante y me sacudí la ropa, salí por la puerta y él me miró confundido-¿A dónde…?

-A lavarme las manos-Interrumpí molesta, subí las escaleras y entre a mi baño, me lave las manos con el ceño fruncido, ¿Mamá, Papá cuando llegaran? ¡Para que este gato se largue de una vez! Cerré la llave y me seque las manos con una toalla, cuando salí Ikuto entro. Vaya…Parece que si me va ayudar.

Agarre un gofre **(3) **y lo vertí en un molde de forma de pescado, Ikuto y yo rozábamos las manos de vez en cuando haciendo que sintiera descargar pero estas no dolían, se sentían bien. Ah, sigamos con el Taiyaki…Cuando se termino de cocer yo fui la primera que agarre el Taiyaki…

-Espera aun no lo pruebes-Me dijo Ikuto mientras salía de la cocina, me quede confundida y esperándolo por unos minutos hasta que llego con una tarjeta y mi teléfono-Tal vez esta intoxicado y tenga que llamar a urgencias-Me informo mientras se encogía de hombros, le mande una mirada asesina pero tenía razón. Lentamente introduje el pescado en mi boca, cerré un ojo con la esperanza que el Taiyaki no me matara…Mordí el Taiyaki lentamente y lo mastique, cerré los dos ojos con satisfacción ¡Estaba delicioso! Cuando termine el bocado mire a Ikuto…

-¡Pruébalo!-Le dije, el sonrió y agarro o mejor dicho me arrebato el Taiyaki, lo mordió y se en congio de hombros de nuevo. Le quite el Taiyaki y lo mordí de nuevo…

-Sabes…-Me dijo en cuanto termino su bocado-Creo que sabe mejor con…-Levante la vista y pude ver la sonrisa pervertida de Ikuto. Me quede confundida y mordí otro pedazo que se quedo entre mis labios y mis dientes.

Ikuto me agarro de las mejillas y me atrajo hacia él, cerré los ojos con fuerza preparada para lo que venía. Ikuto Comenzó a comer del Taiyaki acortando la distancia que había entre nuestros labios hasta que pude sentir algo cálido contra mis labios, Ikuto me agarro de la nuca y profundizó más el beso. Con su otra mano me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Me robó el último pedazo que tenía entre dientes y lo comió pero sin despegar nuestros labios, trago el pedazo y suspiro. Luego me beso de nuevo y yo como una experta dejaba mis labios estáticos en algunas veces, Ikuto lamio mi labio inferior y luego lo mordió, suspire y el aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca. Me tense al sentir su lengua jugando con mi paladar, Ikuto me acaricio el pelo tratando de calmarme hasta que lo logro. Comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Me toque los labios y el solo suspiro…

-Me gusta más el Taiyaki con labios de Amu.

Sonrió de una manera picara y yo solo me sonroje…

Pues la verdad me está comenzando a gustar el Taiyaki y más cuando es…

Taiyaki con labios de Ikuto…

**FIN.**

¿Review?

* * *

Como todos los verdaderos Fan´s de Shugoii Kiara (xD) jaja va uwÚ Shugo Chara! Saben q es el Taiyaki verdad? -mirada perversa-

-SuspirÓ- Para los qe nO:

**(1): **Pastel en forma de Pez. Como saben las FÁnatiicas de Ikuto -Limpiandome baba- le encanta el Taiyaki U¬U Necesito otro pañuelo antes que haga un rio de baba xD (LOL) ¬//¬

**(2): **Es una golosina tradicional de Japón (El hermoso Japón!! e//w//e ) q mayormente se toma con té (No se que té sea...Verde, negro, no sé)

**(3**): Gofre es waffle, le puse gofre porque asi decia en **_Como preparan un _Taiyaki **jajaja xD


End file.
